Adam and Bailey's Adventures: A Story Begins
by doctor-sarah
Summary: Two best friends, the Doctor, and a TARDIS. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (AN): Thanks for reading our fanfic! (believe it or not, this was actually a two person job.)Please comment so we know if we're doing alright. No flames please. If you have a request for a line to be quoted or a fandom universe you would like our characters to explore, please let us know in the comments. We do not own Doctor Who, Sarah Jane, or associates therof. Doctor-Sarah out!**

Chapter 1: Meeting the Man

There was once a girl named Bailey and a boy named Adam. They were the closest of friends, the foundation of their friendship was their love of a show called doctor who. One day, as the friends were watching this show together, a portal opened from the television screen, and an odd man poked his head through, saying, "Hello, I'm the Doctor, what's your name?"  
Bailey was shocked and whispered "No way!" then answered to the doctor, who was obviously the twelfth doctor judging by his signature suit and graying hair. "I'm Bailey, and this is my friend Adam. Um... how is this possible? " The doctor then says, "Wibbly wobbly," to which the friends respond, "Timey wimey!" The doctor looks at them funny, steps out of the portal, closing it behind him, and says, "Jiggery pokery, but that works too."  
Adam and Bailey struggled not to laugh. The doctor asked, "what?" Seeing the looks on their faces. The two teens couldn't stand it any longer, and they stated laughing. "What? " the doctor asked again, only making the teens laugh harder. They then responded,"The thing! You always say the thing! But it's timey wimey whenever you do it, not jiggery pokery. " "Huh. Certainly sounds better that way." The doctor replies. "Would you like to come with me?" He continues. "I've had a vacancy in the TARDIS for a while now, and you get lonely..."The two teens were astonished that the doctor would ask them that. It's like a dream come true. Bailey and Adam responded with a happy "of course!" The doctor said, "right, " and turned towards the TV. He activated his sonic screwdriver reopened the portal. "Allonsy!" He shouted, and jumped right in. The teens jumped in after him.

Unfortunately, the portal, was only TV-to-TV, same-city like transportation, so the portal dropped them at Adams house. Adam recognized his house immediately, and grabbed a bag from his room, saying," I knew this day would come I just knew it!"Bailey sighed, and the doctor asked, "is he always like this?" "Nah," she answered, "he's only like this when he's super excited." "I hope you guys don't sell any secrets about the future, I once had another companion named Adam, and I kicked him out because of that. " Bailey then said,"I thought we didn't talk about Adam?", earning a scowl from Adam. "We should probably be off then," replied the doctor, creating a portal, this time in the doorway, and stepping through, the teens right on his heels.  
The portal malfunctioned again, sending the group to Bailey's house. Bailey just ran up to her room and stuffed her bag with what she needed: phone, phone charger, and camera. She ran down the stairs and said, "ready!" The doctor banged his sonic screwdriver with his hand before opening the portal again. The trio ran in. This time the portal opened to a room that the teens had never seen before, but one that, by his expression, made the Doctor very nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for continuing to read our story! We will post a new chapter about once a week. Again, please no flames. Those are for marshmallows, not stories. Also, we still don't own Doctor Who or Sarah Jane, although we wish we did. We do, however, own the OC's. If you want to see a reference or our characters travel to another universe, leave it down in the comments. Till next week, doctor-sarah out!**

Chapter 2: Friends, Companions, and Enemies

 _The doctor banged his sonic screwdriver with his hand before opening the portal again. The trio ran in. This time the portal opened to a room that the teens had never seen before, but one that, by his expression, made the Doctor very nervous._ Adam, the tactful teenage guy he was, poked the doctor and smiled," what, don't like being somewhere new?" Bailey swatted Adam's arm and said, "Dude, not cool. " "Sorry, " Adam said, and rubbed his arm.  
"Where are we, doctor? " Bailey said, and looked around. It looked like an attic of some sort, artifacts and papers all over the place. Bailey gasped. No, this couldn't be- "13 Bannerman Road, the home of a friend of mine, " the doctor said, then he called out, "Sarah! Sarah Jane! " and ran down the stairs. "Yes!" Bailey shouted, and pumped her fist in the air. This was the home of the great Sarah Jane Smith, Bailey's favorite companion. After greeting Sarah Jane with the same enthusiasm as the doctor, everyone looked at the doctor, expecting some revelation as to why he had gathered them all together. He looked back at them, as if he had no idea what to do now, then shrugged, made a portal out of the doorway, and stepped into the TARDIS.  
"Okay, that was weird, " Adam said as they closed the doors behind them. The doctor said, "go on, say it," and leaned against the TARDIS console. "It's transcendental dimensions, isn't it? " Bailey asked. The doctor was shocked, "how did you know that? " "I like science, " she answered, shrugging. The doctor, still in shock, pulled his sonic back out. "So you know what this is?" He questioned. "Of course I do, I watch your show all the time!" Bailey replied, smiling. The doctor asked again,"I have a show?!" "Yes," replied Bailey, " and TONS of people watch it. " "It seems those kids weren't kidding..." Commented Sarah. "Nope," Adam said, popping the p. "So... in the show, who plays me? " the doctor asked. "Peter Capaldi, " Adam answers. The doctor was about to ask another question when the TARDIS doors burst open, revealing Luke, Clyde, and Rani.  
"Okay, what's going on? " Clyde demanded. "I was about to ask you!" The doctor responded. "All I know is we were here, minding our own business, when we see 3 Daleks, a Cyberman and a Slitheen walk past. We figured the worst, and headed for you. Who are you're friends by the way?" Inquired Luke. Adam, in his usual hopeless attempt at humor said,"3 Daleks walk into a bar. They didn't see it. " "Dude, that sucks, " Bailey said, and swatted Adam's arm again, "I'm Bailey, and this is Adam, " she said, and pointed to her blonde friend. Luke smiled and held his hand out for a handshake, "I'm Luke Smith, " he introduced.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Thank you** **for continuing to read our story! Please tel us how we're doing in the comments. Again, please no flames. Flames should be confined to stoves and camping. Also, we still don't own Doctor Who or Sarah Jane, although we wish we did. We do, however, own the OC's. If you want to see a quote or our characters travel to another universe, leave it down in the comments. See ya next week, doctor-sarah out!**

Chapter 3: The Calm Before the Storm

 _Bailey said, and swatted Adam's arm again, "I'm Bailey, and this is Adam, " she said, and pointed to her blonde friend. Luke smiled and held his hand out for a handshake, "I'm Luke Smith, " he introduced. Bailey blushed and shook his hand. "Hi. "_ "It wasn't that bad!" Adam replied. "Yes it was, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell another one. Especially if we're being followed by Daleks." Said the doctor. "Wow. Someone's snippy. " replied Adam, half to himself.  
"Now that we're all here, we have a problem." The doctor continued, ignoring Adam's comment. "Besides the Cyberman, Slitheen and god knows what else outside?" Replied Rani "Right, so, 3 Daleks, a Slitheen, and a Cyberman. That's all in Ealing. What's going on in Cardiff? Maybe Torchwood is having some trouble too. " Bailey said, readjusting her black glasses. "Dunno... " the doctor said, biting the inside of his cheek, then ran to the console and said, "let's find out. " As the doctor flew the TARDIS somewhat haphazardly to Torchwood, they noticed a light in the sky. Not large, but growing all the same. It was night at the time, so it was easier to see, but as it grew, Adam and Bailey could tell that it was not going to land nicely on a runway, showering flowers and confetti. The TARDIS hit the ground hard.  
Bailey, who stupidly forgot to brace herself against the console, was knocked over, only to topple onto Luke. After apologizing furiously and some more blushing, Bailey said, "I swear, that wasn't on purpose. " "it's fine, " Luke said, and helped the clumsy redhead up. Adam, seated in the couch of the TARDIS console room, rolled his eyes. "So doc, why the soft landing, or do you always land that hard?" He said, rubbing his neck while checking to see if anything was broken. "If you've watched enough of the show you should know that I don't always land how I want to." Said the doctor, still irritated about the idea that they already knew so much about him.  
"Come on doctor, don't take your anger out on us, WE didn't get the idea of the show. We also thought you didn't exist until an hour ago, " Bailey said, stretching."Fine," he grumbled. "Wait, if this doctor's in the show, was my doctor in the show too? " Sarah Jane asked the teens. "Of course!" Bailey exclaimed. "He was played by Tom Baker, and some Whovians refer to him as 4, because he was the fourth doctor. I watched every episode that you were in, not to mention all the episodes of your show. " "I have a show?" Inquired Sarah Jane. "Yeah! It's the adventures of you, Luke, Clyde, Maria, and later Rani, on Bannerman road," Bailey responded cheerfully, "wait, what was your last adventure? " Adam rolled his eyes, "Torchwood is better," he said. "No it's not, " Bailey said. Rani said, "we just defeated the pied piper last week, I just moved to Bannerman road. " Bailey nodded and thought, "season 2 then".  
"If you all would kindly stop gossiping like teenage girls, we have a bigger problem over here!" The doctor said. When they had landed, they landed near the tower where Torchwood was based. Captain Jack had barely been on the TARDIS for 10 seconds when the TARDIS picked up and started leaving. They got far enough into the sky that Adam asked the doctor where the bathroom was, for he had slight acrophobia, and it often made him nauseous. "Down that hallway, two rights, three lefts, third door on the right," the doctor responded. Adam nodded and ran. "What's up with him? " Rani asked. "He has acrophobia, fear of heights, " Bailey explained, "he'll be okay. " "he better not throw up on the TARDIS, the old girl hates it!" The doctor said. "So, doctor, what's going on? I'm on a walk outside Torchwood, just minding my own business, when three Daleks pop up. What's up with that? " "I don't know myself. Yet. I plan to find out. " the doctor said. "By the looks of things, you won't have to wait long." Replied Bailey. "What do you mean?" Asked the doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:Hey guys! Thanks for reading our story!**

 **Adam: You know this is getting repetitive. You gonna create a new one soon?**

 **Yes it is repetitive. No I am not making a new one.**

 **Adam: Are you sure? Because this looks different.**

 **Ok. Fine. Just do the thing please.**

 **Adam: Ok. Doctor Who, Sarah Jane, and characters thereof are not owned by doctor-sarah. They don't own OC's either. They are real people who got asked before this story was made. Before you ask I won't tell you who we are. Leave comments and requests in the story. Happy now.**

 **Happy isn't the right word. Content is better.**

 **Adam: Same thing!**

 **Aaaand now the story!**

Chapter 4: Preparations

 _"So, doctor, what's going on? I'm on a walk outside Torchwood, just minding my own business, when three Daleks pop up. What's up with that? " "I don't know myself. Yet. I plan to find out. " the doctor said. "By the looks of things, you won't have to wait long." Replied Bailey. "What do you mean?" Asked the doctor._ After the TARDIS had mysteriously lifted off, the only ones close to the door were Bailey and Adam. While Adam had run off to have a reunion with his lunch, Bailey had been staring into the sky, in horror and excitement at what she saw. The rest ran up to join her, and then ran back to the console in horror.  
It was the crucible, the Dalek ship that was supposedly destroyed in the stolen earth/journeys end. "I thought that was destroyed," captain Jack said. "Yeah, by my twin," the doctor said. "Wait, that doesn't explain the Slitheen and the Cyberman on Bannerman road, " Clyde protested. "Maybe it does." Replied Bailey, who was still watching outside. She was looking past the Dalek warship at this point, and saw Cyberships, Judoon ships, and countless other ships, along with a few planets just behind the Crucible.  
"Well that sucks, " Adam said as soon as he saw the ships outside. Bailey whipped around to see Adam, slightly less green than before. "Yep," Rani said, looking out into space. "Where's the kitchen? " Luke asked. "Two right, second door on the left, why? " the doctor responded. "If there's Slitheen, that means we need vinegar!" Luke exclaimed, and ran down the hallway. "I'll help! " Bailey exclaimed, and ran after him.  
Adam sighed, rolled his eyes again, and sat down. He knew that he couldn't do much to help at this point, and he REALLY didn't want to be around Bailey while she was around Luke. "Do you have a guest room?" Adam asked the doctor. "Yes, three lefts, down the stairs, a right and it's on the left. Why?" The doctor responded. "That tractor beam is slower than me in the morning without coffee. I'm gonna take a nap and be back in an hour or two. " he said, clearly tired by the news of the day. Meanwhile, Luke and Bailey were in the kitchen searching The cabinets for anything with vinegar. "Even the cabinets are bigger on the inside, " Bailey commented. "Show off ," Luke said, and the pair laughed, then continued searching. After they were done, which took two hours because there was a lot of stuff in the kitchen, "alright, now we have to find a funnel, " Luke said. Bailey held the white funnel in triumph, "already got it! "


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello everybody! Thanks for reading!**

 **Adam: Are you gonna write one of these for every chapter?**

 **Yes, I don't want to get sued by BBC, which owns Doctor Who, and Sarah Jane adventures.**

 **Bailey: Adam, you've gotta stop poking in and just let them do the thing.**

 **Adam: But you-**

 **Adam, Bailey, let me finish please.**

 **Adam: Fine.**

 **Tell us what you thought of the story in the comments, and if you have any suggestions for places to go or lines to quote, leave it there too.**

 **Adam: No flames! They're very sensitive.**

 **What did I say?**

 **Adam: Fine, I'm going I'm going!**

 **Leave reviews, share with friends. See ya next week! Doctor-Sarah out!**

Chapter 5: Patience Is A Virtue

 _Meanwhile, Luke and Bailey were in the kitchen searching The cabinets for anything with vinegar. "Even the cabinets are bigger on the inside, " Bailey commented. "Show off ," Luke said, and the pair laughed, then continued searching. After they were done, which took two hours because there was_ _a lot of stuff in the kitchen, "alright, now we have to find a funnel, " Luke said. Bailey held the white funnel in triumph, "already got it! "_

After hours of waiting, the TARDIS stopped with a thud and a crunch. Adam woke up, and ran upstairs to find that everyone was hiding behind something such that if he door were opened, no one would be seen. Adam, however had just thought to hide when the doors were blown open. He immediately opened the nearest door and walked into the room, which was a broom . he sighed and sat down. What a crazy adventure this turned out to be, and it was only three hours after he and the doctor met.  
After waiting for a half an hour, Adam walked out, only to see that all the lights were off. Even the lights of the Heart of the TARDIS were out. Something was very wrong, what's more, his flashlight refused to turn on. He went to where he thought his friends were hiding, only to find empty space. He assumed the worst, and ran to hide in the guest room. He knew that he could live in there for at least a week if necessary.

 _Minutes before._

Bailey and Luke were getting the last of the vinegar in the containers when the lights flickered off. " oh come on!" Bailey protested. "That's not possible, " Luke said. "Well, it happened, obviously, " Bailey said, still perturbed at the situation. "I'll go check on the others, " Bailey said, and ran out, with Luke shouting "WAIT! " As she ran across the console room, the door opened. Bailey barely made it to the Doctor when a Dalek rolled in the door, and shot the console until it was nothing but a pile of rubble. "Okay. I doubted whether we were actually in trouble before now, but we're now well and truly screwed." Whispered the doctor. "You think!?" Bailey hissed as she under the now broken console. "What do we do doctor? " Clyde asked. "Stay hidden," he responded. "Where's Luke? " Sarah Jane asked, worried for her son.  
"He's fine, he's still in the kitchen, " Bailey assured her. The redhead then turned to the doctor, "Where's Adam? " she asked. "In one of the guest rooms, he said he was going to take a nap. " "Teenagers." The doctor said to himself. He'd gotten into trouble this bad before, but he died, then restarted the universe. "What do we do now doctor?" Asked Sarah. "Anyone have a baseball bat? " asked Bailey. "I saw this thing that may work. May get the bat-weilder killed in the process, but it may work."  
"No," the doctor said. "But, Ace did it, " Bailey hissed. "fine it's in the broom closet, first door you see in the hallway, but be careful. " "thanks, " the redhead said, then stealthily moved to the door, and opened it. When she opened the broom closet, she found Adam, eyes clenched shut. She found it amusing that he thought that because he couldn't see what was going to attack him, it must not exist. She reached up, grabbed the bat, and sneaked out, shutting the door behind him.

Adam heard the door open, so he clenched my eyes shut and waited for his imminent demise. When he heard the door close, he opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. He decided that he needed something to defend himself. He looked around and only found a broom. He sighed. He was so dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello all! Thank you for reading our story!**

 **Adam: Do you have to start with the same thing EVERY time?**

 **Would you like to survive this story?**

 **Adam: Doctor Who and Sarah Jane are not owned by the authors of this story. BBC does, and we don't want a lawsuit. Please leave comments, suggestions, and concerns, (not that you would have that last one) in the comments section below. Please no flames. Computers and flames shouldn't mix.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Bailey: You shouldn't threaten him. If he won't defend himself I will.**

 **Adam: Hey!**

 **Aaaaaand now the story! Till next week, this is doctor-sarah signing off!**

 **Adam: Did you just-?**

 **You're on. Go away.**

Chapter 6: Finding The Heart

Adam heard the door open, so he clenched my eyes shut and waited for his imminent demise. When he heard the door close, he opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. He decided that he needed something to defend himself. He looked around and only found a broom. He sighed. He was so dead.

"So. Can I just go beat it, or should I wait to be sure it's the only one?" Asked Bailey. She had volunteered to distract the Dalek while the doctor flew the TARDIS to safety. "Wait. You can never be too sure. " replied the doctor. He had partially reconstructed the console, as the Dalek had gone off to check other rooms of the TARDIS. "Or, we could just lock it in a room, then seal it off." Came Adam's reply. Bailey was mad "Bout time you got here!" "Sorry, I was busy trying to stay alive!" He shot back. "Whatever, " Bailey said, "I say we go with Adam's idea, any objections? " No one said anything, "okay, is there an indestructible room in the TARDIS? Doctor?" ""No, but I know of one that is close enough." Replied the doctor. He ran off in the direction of the mysterious room, with the others and the Dalek on his tail. "If we can get it in the same room as the heart of the TARDIS, it will essentially be destroyed!" The doctor said. "Guys what's that?" Asked Adam from the rear. They stopped for a moment, and saw what appeared to be a zombie walking towards them. "It's best I not tell you." Said the doctor. As the continued running towards the Heart of the TARDIS, Adam asked,"wait.I just so a door with a big "0" on it. What's this supposed "zero room"? What does it do/contain?" "Dude, the zero room was a room for timeLord after they regenerated. It was a room where they could be separated and get over the post-regeneration hangover, so he won't choke his companions like he did with peri, " Bailey explained, "anybody know where I could find a shotgun or an axe?" "Why?" Asked Adam. "You're not gonna attack me with it... Right?"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:Hello everybody! Thanks for-**

 **Adam: You do know these things get tedious, and most people stop reading them... Right?**

 **Adam, I have big plans for you and your friend Bailey. Don't mess with me.**

 **Adam: I hope nothing dangerous.**

 **Spoilers.**

 **Adam: BBC owns Doctor Who and Sarah Jane. Do they really- (angry glare from writer) Never mind. Leave comments on what you would like to happen in the story. No flames, my creators are-**

 **That's all we needed Adam, thanks, now run along!**

 **Bailey: Why are you so mean to him?**

 **All in good time, all in good time...**

Chapter 7:

 _... Bailey explained, "anybody know where I could find a shotgun or an axe?" "Why?" Asked Adam. "You're not gonna attack me with it... Right?"_ "I don't want any more violence on my TARDIS if I can get it. " responded the doctor. "Already got a Dalek on my ship, now my companions trying to kill each other. It's like the Hunger Games all over again. " "Its not for killing him! Geez, I was asking cause I need it to fight the horde of zombies in our way! " Bailey exclaimed. "Why the shotgun or axe? You have a baseball bat! " the doctor yelled. "Gotta get the brain, baseball bat is too close ranged. Learned that from the walking dead. " "I still say no violence on my ship. " replied the doctor. "Regardless of what you're attacking, I won't allow-" the doctor was cut off as he ran into the Dalek that had been chasing them. "Time for plan A!" Adam cried, charging the Dalek with the baseball bat he "borrowed" from Bailey. Adam beat the crap out of the thing. After he was done, the dalek was finished. It's eyestalk was hanging by a wire. "Next time, just ask, " Bailey said, and took the bat out of the now panting teen's hands. Bailey smirked, And said, "but that was pretty awesome, so I guess I'll forgive you. " "That thing was really *gasp* really *gasp* hard. Do you know *gasp* how hard that was *gasp* to do?" Adam said. He had always thought he had asthma, and this workout seemed to prove his thoughts. "I'm just gonna lie here for a minute" Adam continued, laying on his side in the middle of the hallway. Bailey panicked and ran to her wheezing friend. "I got you!" She said, and grabbed an emergency inhaler she usually kept for her little brother. She wiped off the mouthpiece, then said "breathe when I press the button," Bailey said. Adam weakly nodded. After breathing in from the inhaler, Adam coughed, saying,"God what's in there, nails!" Regardless, his breathing steadied, and he said,"we should probably get moving. I don't want to know what he wants, because I think we may be on the menu. " pointing to the zombie lumbering towards them.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading! Adam I swear to-  
** **Adam: What? You don't like me poking in?  
** **Uh, no.  
** **Adam: Why have most of the other chapters been so short?  
** **To keep the suspense, but mostly just to make you ask questions.  
** **Adam: That's mean.  
** **Just do the disclaimer, then we'll do a longer chapter okay?  
** **Adam: But it already says that we don't own Doctor Who or Sarah Jane on ALL the other chapters. Just like it says to leave questions, requests, comments, etc. in the comments section. They all also say no flames! Why do we have to keep repeating ourselves?  
** **Bailey: And why is it always him?  
** **Adam, thanks for the disclaimer. To answer your questions, we like repetition, just for safety's sake, and its always Adam because he's an easy scapegoat.  
** **Bailey: Why you little-  
** **See you next chapter, doctor-sarah out!**

Chapter 8: Herding

 _...his breathing steadied, and he said,"we should probably get moving. I don't want to know what he wants, because I think we may be on the menu. " pointing to the zombie lumbering towards them._ "My turn!" Bailey exclaimed, and hit the zombie, bashing his brains out. Bailey looked up, and saw more zombies lurching towards the group. "Time for some freakin' heroics, " Bailey said, and continued whacking the zombies left and right. The zombies kept coming. "Go! I'll hold them off!" Bailey urged. "No, we're not leaving you! " Adam said, and ran into a random room. Lucky for him, it was the armory. He came out with a battle axe.

"Lets do this!" The doctor had gotten up at this point, and dragged both Bailey and Adam away from the sluggish zombies. "We have a better place for those than in chunks in the hall. Lure them into the room with the big sun in it, and let them burn in there. " the doctor darkly murmured. Bailey nodded, then screamed, "ya guys want some brains? Come on!" And started to run towards the heart of the TARDIS, shouting encouragements and insults along the way. "She's got guts, " Clyde said as all of the zombies ran into the room and out of sight. "Uh huh," everybody agreed. "Well, we can't let her have all the fun!" Adam replied, running at the back of the zombies, making sure none dropped behind. "Kids these days. They just have too much energy. I was never like that." Sighed the doctor. Sarah turned around to look at the dented, smashed, dying Dalek behind her. "Doctor, can those things fix themselves from the inside?"

"Don't know, but I don't want to find out, " the doctor muttered, "Rani, Clyde, chuck the Dalek in the heart. Luke, I need you to come with me and help me fix the TARDIS. You're the only one here who could comprehend the stuff about this thing. Sarah, watch the newbies, make sure they don't get into too much trouble. I'd hate to tell their parents any bad news, " he ordered. Everyone nodded and headed to their respective locations. After herding the zombies and shoving the Dalek into the Heart of the TARDIS, both Adam and Bailey were exhausted. "Maybe *gasp* I should *gasp* use that *gasp* inhaler again." Adam said. "You really overwork yourself sometimes." Replied Bailey. Bailey handed Adam the inhaler again.

After his breathing steadied, Adam said, "you alright? " "yeah, I'm fine, " Bailey said, though in reality her vision started to blur and her stance was unsteady. Adam smirked. "Liar. Sit down, your gonna faint if you keep standing. " Bailey obeyed, still panting from the heat. "I'm *gasp* so hot, " Bailey said, wiping sweat off of her forehead. "You look like you need a gallon of water to drink, an ice bath, and a long nap. We can fix one of those. I know where there's place to sleep. " he said, and led Bailey down the hall to the guest room. After getting her comfortable in the bed, he said, "I'm going to be right back. You rest. " and ran upstairs to get the doctor. Bailey sighed and stared at the ceiling. "What am I gonna do with him?" She asked no one in particular. The TARDIS groaned, as if it-no she- was trying to answer her question. She smiled, sighed, and closed her eyes. The bed was so comfortable, And she let the hum of the TARDIS lull her to sleep...

Bailey woke with a start to find that she was still in bed. Everything felt normal, but at the same time, something was off. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror, only to find that what looked back at her was not her normal self, dazed from sleep, but a morphed form of herself, covered in rotting flesh, with glowing red eyes. The door burst open. "One of them got away! " someone yelled , it was Adam. He walked out from the shadows. Bailey realized he was wielding the axe. "You killed her! " Adam shouted, hefting the axe. Bailey tried to run away, but she was too slow. She tried to ask him who she killed, but only groans sounded from her mouth. "Die you monster!" Adam yelled, raised the axe, And then let it fall...


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading! Unfortunately, this is the last chapter-  
Adam: Yay! I'm finally out of danger!  
Bailey: Seriously, stop interrupting him.  
You know Adam, just because this is the last chapter doesn't mean your story is over.  
Adam: Oh boy.  
That's right, check back next week for a sneak peek into the next series, coming July 11th, 2016!  
Adam: You know that's right on schedule, right?  
That's not the point. On an unrelated note, there is a disclaimer in the previous chapters explaining that we don't own Doctor Who, Sarah Jane, leave comments, requests, questions, etc. in the comments, etc.  
Adam: Really? You only think to do that in the last chapter? And even then, -  
See you next week, doctor-sarah out!**

Chapter 9: The End?

 _...She tried to ask him who she killed, but only groans sounded from her mouth. "Die you monster!" Adam yelled, raised the axe, And then let it fall..._

Bailey woke with a start, sweating and breathing heavily. "You okay?" Asked the doctor. He looked at her with a look of compassion, a look that seemed out of place on the old mans face. Adam and Sarah were also standing next to the bed, looking worried. "You need this?" Adam joked, holding out the inhaler. "I'm not an asthmatic, so no," Bailey said, "to answer your question doctor, I'm fine, just had a bad dream. " the doctor nodded and said, "Good. I've got to work on the TARDIS some more, get some more rest. You need it." then left.

"What's that supposed to mean? " Bailey asked. "Well, you only got a half hour's worth of sleep, " Sarah Jane said, "I need to go help the doctor. I'll tell Luke your all right. He was worried about you." following the Doctor out the door. As Bailey drifted back into restless sleep, Adam wandered off. He figured, the doctor and Luke had everything covered, the others would be sitting doing nothing, and it would be creepy to hang around just watching Bailey sleep, so he went in search of the TARDIS library. After a couple of wrong turns, he managed to find the library.

He opened the doors, and let a "woah" escape his lips. He looked around to see if anyone else was there, And when he discovered nobody, he did a random air guitar in triumph. He ran towards the main computer, but then heard splashing. He ran looked inside a room, to be met with the sight of the infamous swimming pool. After contemplating whether or not to take a swim, He decided not to, and closed the door. There was every book from every series Adam had dreamed of, all 20 books of Harry Potter, all 1,000 books of the Warriors series, and every movie he had ever wanted to watch. He sat down and began to binge, ignoring the ticking clock in the background. He ended up watching all 5 seasons of Sherlock before Clyde burst onto the scene.

"What's up? " Clyde asked. "Watching Sherlock, " Adam said, "I've never seen that show until now. " Clyde nodded and said, "I'm bored, do you know where the art books are?" "third row, second shelf, " Adam said, then continued watching the show. After several hours, everyone met back at the console room, where the doctor was completing repairs. The console looked odd, as though it was put together using parts from other console rooms and was a heap in the middle of the floor, with lights coming from top and bottom, and switches and buttons galore. "Okay, so now what? " Bailey asked, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Now, we travel! The monsters are gone thank goodness, and the gang's all here, let's go on an adventure! " the Scotsman exclaimed. "Now, where do you guys want to go?" "The dinosaurs! " Clyde exclaimed. "The future! " Rani exclaimed. "Feudal Japan! " Bailey exclaimed, "what about you, Adam? "


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey people! This is a sneak preview of the next story, entitled, "Who Wars: The TARDIS Awakens".  
** **Adam: Oh dear Lord, not the puns. Is this just a play on Star Wars?  
** **You'll find out soon enough. It'll take longer for the readers though.  
** **Doctor: You know, technically, everything in this story already happened.  
Not you too! Why does everyone poke in? We're just trying to do the disclaimer, which is shown in the previous chapters.  
** **Bailey: You guys are mean. Just let him talk!  
** **As they fight it out (Adam:What?!), oh get over it Adam, the first chapter of the next story will be available next week! See you next time, doctor-sarah out!**

Chapter 1: Arrivals

"Now, where do you guys want to go?" "The dinosaurs! " Clyde exclaimed. "The future! " Rani exclaimed. "Feudal Japan! " Bailey exclaimed, "what about you, Adam? "Can we go to alternate universes?" Adam asked. "Yes... Although I don't like where this is going." Answered the doctor, wary of what Adam would say next. "Let's go to the Star Wars universe! I've always wanted to go there, and with the Doctor there, what could possibly go wrong!" Adam exclaimed. "Everything! " Luke and Bailey said in unison.

"What about Earth? It needs to be protected while your gone!" Luke pointed out. "Uh, it's a time machine. We can show up a minute before we left if we need to!" Adam replied. "Actually, it's safer for the universe if we show up AFTER we've left." The Doctor said. "One of you is scary enough." Sarah Jane then spoke up,"We can stay if it is necessary."

"Fine! Sarah Jane and Luke and friends will stay here." With that, they slowly lumbered off the ship."let's go!" Adam said. Alright, but if we get stuck, I'm blaming you! Hold on! " the doctor ordered, and Adam and Bailey braced themselves. "Here we go! " Adam said. After a bumpy ride, which Bailey could swear was on purpose, the TARDIS materialized. As Bailey and Adam stepped out, Adam said, " alright, let's see if we can find some Jedi clothes in the wardrobe! " in the wardrobe, Bailey was looking threw the dresses when she found a white dress. Not just any dress, THE white dress from pyramids of mars. "Hey Adam! " Bailey called, And showed him the dress. She looped the hanger around her head, making it seem like she was wearing it. And found a lace scarf. She pulled it over her head and said, "Oooh, I know your a Time Lord! " With a sigh and another roll of the eyes, Adam looked for his own garb go wear. He would be around Anakin's age now, and he wondered where the doctor had actually landed.

"Hey doc!" Adam called, realizing too late that that nickname would not be taken well. "What Ad?" The doctor responded, his words dripping with irritation. "Okay, okay, sorry. I was just asking where we were continuity wise. " "in between the sixth movie and the seventh. " the doctor called back. "Thanks!" Adam responded...

 **So, if you want to hear the whole story, head to our next story! See ya then!**


End file.
